thesolarpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Freitaika Rebellion
The Freitaika Rebellion was a struggle in SY 97 that lasted for about six standard months. Prior to the Solar War, it was the closest Sol System had ever come to war. It was instrumental in the formation of the Army of Eastern Kamijing, the institution of standing Confederate militia, and was the primary motivating factor in the secret development of space based weapons in the Consortium. It was also a major influence on the philosophy of Solar politics and especially that of the Confederacy. Cause A distaste for the traditional monarchy stemming from the lineage of Freitaika's original Explorator, Rudolph Carlson, grew. The popular notion was that it was an antiquated tradition that needed to be done away with. The upper levels of society harbored anti-Confederate sympathies, while the populace remained staunchly Confederate. Events A New Republic Early in 97, anti-Confederate separatists led by one Explorator Steinric Deir seized power on Freitaika, the fourth major platform of the Confederacy. They had significant support from within the administrative government of the platform itself but the populace was staunchly loyal to the Confederacy. The independent "Republic of Freitaika" was organized. At this time, the Confederacy had no standing military whatsoever. Police forces did not exist on Freitaika, and the change of power was initially bloodless. The newborn Republic attempted to contact the Consortium for recognition of it's legal authority and hoped to establish independent trade outside of the Confederacy. The Confederacy, while uneasy, recognized the legal right of any Confederate system to withdraw at any time; that was a founding principle of the Confederacy, in stark contrast to the Consortium policy of complete federal union. However, a growing distrust of the new Republic came to pass as the Republic began to issue it's own currency and raise a small standing military. Elijah Rasmussen, the political face of the rebellion, was sustained by the Republican government as the Executive. Opposition Approximately two months after the initial declaration, the Republic issued a public referendum and issued a formal list of grievances against the Confederacy as reasons for secession. Chief of these was the pronounced lack of political democracy in contrast to the purely economic union of the Confederacy. The referendum came back mostly positive in favor of the new government, much to the surprise of the populace. Public sympathy for the regime ran low regardless of what the numbers said. The Republic was accused of rigging the election. The interim government promised free elections within the year. In the mean time, only a few of the original political leaders of Freitaika had been deposed peacefully. Power consolidated around the newly created Executive office. In response, a popular National Assembly was formed and demanded recognition as the legitimate congressional voice of the people. Najma Carlson, the deposed monarch, joined the National Assembly against the Republic. The Republic accused the National Assembly of being counterrevolutionary and the newly formed military became an occupation force. Several of the National Assembly leaders were brought to trail and executed, to widespread condemnation throughout the Confederacy. The Confederate government issued a call for a volunteer militia to be formed to restore order to Freitaika. Recognition of the Republic was withdrawn. About one thousand Confederates - mostly from major platforms - organized themselves into the Army of Eastern Kamijing under the leadership of Moriehi Ueshiba. They drew an official alliance with the National Assembly. In return, the Confederate government recognized the National Assembly as a legal body to replace the Republican regime and encouraged the Assembly to raise it's own militia. A small fifth column force was raised on Freitaika and became the Freitaika Free Forces (3F). At right is the armband and operating flag of the 3F. Some minor skirmishing had occurred between AEK forces and the Republic in Freitaika controlled space to few casualties. Both sides captured prisoners. The 3F committed to an open resistance against the Republic and issued a declaration of Confederate loyalty. Blockade The Confederacy began a total trade blockade of the platform. While utilities were undisturbed, vital resources such as food began to be rationed. Manufacturing on Freitaika slowed considerably until it ground almost to a halt due to the lack of raw material being imported from the asteroids. The Confederacy also secured modified it's trade agreements with Mars and the Rim, promising a higher load of resources from the Confederacy in return for nonrecognition of the Republic. Covert Ops In an attempt to allay hostilities, the Republic issued an executive order that allowed any Freitaikan citizen to leave the platform if they so desired.The prisoners chose to leave Freitaika for other Confederate platforms. Unbeknownst to the Confederacy, the Republic used the exodus as cover to plant Republic cells throughout other Confederate platforms in case hostilities ensued. Battle of Kamijing Approximately four months after the declaration of the Republic, the Republic activated it's cells and began an open war in response to the trade blockade. Minor hostilities occurred on all platforms. The Republic forces pushed towards Kamijing hoping that by threatening the Confederate capitol, the Republic could sue for peace. The battle raged for six days as the Army of Eastern Kamijing met the Republican forces. Confederate citizens organized themselves into irregular bands and participated in the resistance. The 3F took the opportunity to attack Republican outposts on Fretaika. On the sixth day of the battle, approximately two thirds of the invading Republican force had been killed or captured with some Confederate casualties. The remainder broke into a full retreat towards Freitaika. The 3F began a heavy siege of the Republic's government buildings. Attempted Evacuation The fledgling Republic realized that it's cause was lost and tried to evacuate towards the Rim. A group of ultra loyalists numbering less than a hundred continued to fight the 3F during the evacuation, even as the Army of Eastern Kamijing arrived to restore order to the platform. The ultraloyalist Republicans carried out a series of bombing raids against Confederate installations, one of which split the platform into seven major parts. They were compromised by a mole and captured by the AEK. Deir and Rasmussen became the most wanted men in the Confederacy. Resolution and Reform Many of the surviving participants succeeded in fleeing to the Rim. Deir and Rasmussen were eventually captured and held trial in the Confederacy as common criminals. Both received the maximum penalty and were sentenced to death by decompression. In the wake of the Rebellion, the Third Confederate Congress was called and delegates from each member system sent. They unanimously passed the Militia Legalization Act, which gave legal authority to the already existing citizen militias to act as a standing Confederate military. The Act brought militias under minor regulation and required a constant standing force of rotating volunteers. They also passed the Freitaika Repatriation Act of 97, which granted the Army of Eastern Kamijing the right to settle and govern the platform and oversee the repatriation of displaced Freitaikans. In turn, the AEK recognized the right of the National Assembly to exist as the legitimate governing body of Freitaika. The Congress also determined that rather than carry out the execution orders of the Kamijing legal tribunal, they would be exiled to Earth. Only about one fourth of Freitaika's initial population returned to help rebuild the platform. Many were either dead or had found settlement elsewhere in the Confederacy. Rather than spend the intense amount of resources necessary to restructure the shattered platform, each of the seven pieces were sealed and linked together in a unique system of iron supported enviro-pressed hatchways. The National Assembly held free elections and reorganized the government of Freitaika. Moreihei Ueshiba served as interim leader until the election of Lukas Bonaparte. Category:First Trilogy